Seven Minutes In Heaven
by Surfersrme
Summary: Harry and Hermione goto a party. What happens when their names are pulled out of the the hat for the worst thing imaginable....Seven Minutes In Heaven R&R !Shibby!


February 14th, 2002 Harry was sitting in the common room, waiting for Hermione. They were going to the Valentine's Day party at Dean Thomas' aunt's house in Hogsmeade. His aunt was out of town, but Prof. McGonagall was supervising, unfortunately for some of the Gryffindors. "Harry!" cried a voice. It was Hermione, who was standing at the top of the staircase in a very cute outfit. "Hey Mione, ready to go to that party?" Harry asked as she came down the stairs. "Yeah, let's go," she replied. Harry threw the invisibility cloak over them and pulled out the Marauder's Map. He took her hand in his and they walked to the witch's hump. They removed the cloak and opened the hump and jumped inside. * * * Later that evening. "Okay everyone, listen up!" said Dean. "Time for a little game I like to call, 'Seven Minutes in Heaven!'" A few of them groaned, familiar with the game. Draco and Ginny had grins as wide as the Atlantic Ocean. Harry was a little puzzled as Dean pulled out an old hat. "Seven minutes in Heaven?" he asked Hermione. She sighed. "It's an old Muggle game where you put your name into a hat and the host pulls a girl's and guy's name out and THEY have to go into a closet and make-out for seven minutes, in the dark," said Hermione. "Oh," replied Harry. "Ok guys," said Dean as he dumped a bag of little pieces of paper into the hat. "The first couple is." Not me.thought Harry. "Harry," Dean read off a paper, "and.Hermione." A few people hooted, as Harry and Hermione were Head Boy and Girl, while others snickered. "Come on dear," muttered Hermione as she led Harry to a closet and closed the door. Heaven on earth, that's what you've made for me since the day we met Heaven on earth, it's all been so thrilling, I never can forget, uh-oh Heaven on earth, alone with an angel, is living in dreams come true Heaven on earth, I know that it happens only when I'm with you "Harry?" asked Hermione. They had been in the closet for two minutes "Yeah?" "We've been in the closet for two minutes and you haven't kissed me yet." "Oh, umm, okay, I'll kiss you if you want me too." He leaned down and kissed Hermione gently on the lips. She kissed him back and they stayed that way for several more minutes. "Harry?" "Yeah Mione?" "I love you." Harry grinned. "Oh Mione, I love you too." Paradise seemed so far Like a star, it twinkled high above me Now I'm wise: Paradise isn't far at all when you're around to love me, uh-oh, love me "Well?" asked Ginny to Ron as he held up a glass to the door and listened. "What's going on in there?" "Shhh, they'll hear you," said Lavender as she held her boyfriend's hand and listened too. "It sounds quiet," said Ron. "I'll bet they're snogging." "Shhh, they're talking," said Lav. Ron, Lav, Ginny and Draco all listened as they heard Hermione say "I love you" to Harry. They grinned and Ron swung his wand into the air, spelling out H.L.G. A few people cheered and Seamus Finnigan could be seen paying Dean five galleons. "Excuse me," said Ron as he got up. "Must find Neville. He owes me ten galleons." Oh, heaven on earth, no need in waiting, waiting until I die Heaven on earth, that's what you've made, a heaven for you and I A heaven for you and I (For you and I) "Thanks for coming you two," said Dean to Harry and Hermione as they started to leave the party. "No problem Dean," said Harry. "See ya back at the dorm." The two of them walked back hand-in-hand and snuck back by way of the witch's hump passage. As Harry walked Hermione to her room, Hermione sighed. "Mione?" asked Harry. "What is it?" "Nothing, I was just thinking how much we're like your parents Harry." "Except that they're dead." She smiled and pulled something out of her pocket. It was a ring. It was engraved with the words Lily and James = Forever. "Where'd you find that?" Harry asked with shock. "Dumbledore found this with some of the stuff that Lily and James hid in the Astronomy tower. I asked him if I could have the ring to give to you and he said 'Yes'," said Mione. "So there's more?" Harry replied. Hermione nodded and tapped her wand on the ring. The words changed, revealing Harry and Hermione = Forever. Harry smiled and placed the ring on Hermione's finger. The ring glowed, and Harry could hear his dad's voice echo in his head. I'm proud of you son.Keep her.She's the one. Harry smiled and kissed Hermione goodnight. "I love you Hermione. Forever." "I love you too Harry." The End 


End file.
